be still my heart (AJ Styles)
by xphenomenalx
Summary: a series of one-shots featuring aj styles and a few others [wwe] (ONLY any ship with aj styles will be written)
1. invisible woman

**A/N: becky lynch x aj styles one-shot**

* * *

 **disclaimer _:_** i own no one...

* * *

Invisible - the feeling that follows me every time I passed by the catering area. How can these people adore this place? They are not exhausted from all the mistreatment? I am completely done with this company.

Once upon a time, the WWE was known as the wrestling land of opportunities - that was back then - the era with believable and entertaining storytelling. Now it's hollow; no future whatsoever in my eyes. I made my WWE debut back in 2015. Nobody remembers except the other three - Charlotte, Sasha Banks, and recently Bayley. They have something that I lack; maybe is charisma or I am plain boring. Becky Lynch - the woman who is like watching paint dry during her matches.

 _Becky...I am sorry but you have to lose your title to Alexa Bliss...I think it's time for someone else more deserving..._

The way he said it. Daniel Bryan wants nothing to do with me and the Woman's Championship. I only had the title for a few months and he wants me to lose it to Alexa Bliss? Later, Alexa will lose it to Nikki Bella because the Bellas are the trending topic of the locker room. Why can no one understand? The Woman Championship is not a toy to be given to women who only seek attention. I have worked so hard to get here. The stupid WWE Draft just served to break friendships. Where were Paige, Sasha, Charlotte, and Bayley? They are more dominant than what I will ever be.

"I will never be important like them," I murmured as I headed to my locker room.

"You are an important asset in the company, Becky. You just have to believe in yourself...trust me..it's tough at first."

His words took me by surprise. I never expected the cocky WWE Champion to say words of wisdom. Where was the arrogant AJ Styles?

"Um, why are you telling me this?"

He thought for a moment, not taking long to step a little closer. "I like your fighting spirit, Lass Kicker...no one can kick butt like you," he whispered.

"Thank you, I guess" I responded, not sure what to tell this guy.

"No problem sweetheart...hit me up sometime," he winked at me and departed.

 _At least he has luck...he has a Ladder match against Dean Ambrose and I am certain he will retain.._

I was wrong; he lost it that day. Once again, one of the Shield members is the most important figure in WWE.

* * *

 _Oh my god, AJ Styles is so hot.. **.**_

The moment I walked into the building, a handful of staff members were infatuated with the phenomenal one. Rumors say, Styles had his eyes set on someone - a young woman working in the company. But rumors can be fake and are only a reason to cause gossip between the women locker room. I need a break from everyone - that meant my Smackdown female partners.

"Hey, are you feeling annoyed?"

That voice - his southern drawl sent shivers down my spine. It was him again - the former WWE Champion who had a serious look on his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

He scratched his head, trying his best to get the attention. "Do you need someone to hear you out?"

For the first time I noticed the act of kindness. AJ Styles is smiling at me. I thought he was disappointed for losing the WWE Championship months ago. Seven months ago since that day and he had no rematch. I also did not get a rematch. I was right about something. Nikki Bella is the current Woman Champion and all I can do is watch how she brags about her life.

"Actually, I am so invisible to the world... what does she have that I do not have?" I blurted out.

"Someone," he replied without hesitation.

"But what...that-"

He walked a little closer towards me; his gloved hands holding mine for the first time. I could sense his warm breath from afar. "There is no excuse Becky."

"I-"

A kiss - the sign of love or the sweet touch with the lips. AJ Styles kissed me; it felt good and about right. After his arms were wrapped around my waist, I felt better...important to someone and included in many things. The funny thing is that I've known Allen for a few years, but I've never crossed paths with him until we were both drafted to Smackdown.

"You are no invisible woman...you are AJ Styles' woman from this day forward," he said before hugging me tight.

I like the sound of that...his woman...and no one can change that.

* * *

 **A/N** : **um, i ship them**... **more aj styles x becky lynch** **one-shots in the future**


	2. il est très beau!

**A/N** : becky lynch x aj styles

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : i own no one...

* * *

Becky could not concentrate on her college finals. Her French verbal exam was in a few hours but her eyes could not keep their focus on the study packet. A group full of students were being too loud; which drained her concentration from her task. French was the only class she had trouble figuring it out.

"Becky!"

She turned around to see two of her best friends smiling. Probably they concluded their finals and were ready to head home.

Today was her last college class before the Semester ended. Christmas break was upon her and she could not wait to spent her time with them. Charlotte and Alexa have been her two closest friends since high school - freshman year flourished their friendship. At the moment, they were pretty distant because Becky did not like being the third-wheel on relationships. Charlotte was dating Chris Irvine, who most people call Jericho. Alexa has been going strong with Colby Lopez, who prefers to go by his alias, Seth.

"Hey lasses! Finals over for you two?" she asked while her eyes shifted to a young man passing by the student lounge.

"Yeah," Alexa answered, wondering what was keeping Becky so attentive to the front. Charlotte figured it out, but did not say anything.

"Oh là là...très beau! Il est mignon!"* she blurted out as he walked by her table.

The orange-haired swore she saw the young man laughing. She could be wrong.

Her best friends were watching with amusement. Becky was very picky when it came to men. It was a rare occasion when she expressed compliments about men.

"Sorry girls, I got distracted...and I should be studying!" Becky said loudly.

"We noticed," Charlotte blinked at her. She loved teasing Becky and this time it was no different.

"Oh sorry!" she blushed, trying to hide her blush.

Finally, Alexa remembered the main reason they came to see Becky. The petite young woman was hosting a Christmas party or _fiesta_ \- how her boyfriend Seth loved to call it.

"No worries...actually we just came to invite you to the Christmas party I host every year...we hope to see you there!" Alexa said, hoping to convince her to join in the fun.

"Maybe...I don't know if my parents want me to stay home," she replied.

"Okay, well hope to see you there...if not then, Merry Christmas to you!" Charlotte smiled before hugging her friend from the back.

They bid their farewells - lots of hugs and last minute talk. Becky was grateful to have them both as her best friends; they were always there for her.

"Hello there!"

Someone patted her on the back. She flinched at his touch. The feeling of someone's skin on hers made her heart pound rapidly. It felt weird. He was a complete stranger, a cute one though.

"My name is Allen, what's yours?"

That was the instant she met the extremely attractive man walking by the student lounge. She did not expect something wonderful would begin after that day. For the first time she did not regret speaking loudly. The funny thing is that he understood her French pretty well and the meaning behind her words. Of course he did not tease her about it but he loved when her crimson blush suffused her face.

* * *

Three years have passed since that encounter. They exchanged names and numbers; never losing communication between the two.

"Becky, I thought you would never come to our Christmas party! This is a surprise!" Alexa stepped aside to let her friend come in to her home.

"I know...I am sorry if I missed all the years before...I really had to be here this year even though it was tough to get here," she explained, hoping her blonde friend understood.

"What matters is that you are here...I mean, you three!"

Becky giggled. "You cannot forget the two loves of my life."

The party was going well. The orange-haired sat down the entire time until he took his seat next to her. He had been helping Chris and Seth host the party. Now, his attention was only for her. "Hey, how are my two loves doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Well, I am doing good, but she has been kicking a couple times...I didn't think this cycle was going to be tough," she said, loving the feeling of his arms around her.

"Oh Becky...if I only knew how pregnancy was going to be a rough process...sorry honey," he replied, kissing her forehead.

She giggled for the first time in the night. Allen always found a way to make her feel better. They have been married for two years, expecting their first child in four more months. She always found it amazing how she married before her best friends; they had dated their guys for years before she met Allen.

"I am glad you could make it...I know you have to be traveling because of your wrestling schedule...I missed having you around, though."

"I miss you too but I am home for Christmas...that's what matters, my Becky," he said, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her.

A few seconds later, they managed to stop the kiss. Becky could tell something was going through her husband's mind. "What are you thinking, A.J?"she asked curiously.

"Nothing bad...I was just reminiscing the moment when we met...I remember passing by the college student lounge and you said -"

She cut him off only to finish his sentence. "Oh là là...très beau! Il est mignon!"

"Yeah that."

"And you know what?"

"Go on," he responded.

"It is true...you are a very attractive looking man and guess what?"

He waited for an answer. She loved to have him in suspense.

"You are now mine,"she smirked, hugging him tightly.

* * *

 **A/N** : i tried to post a jeff x trish one-shot but i decided against since i have to see which one i should post...anyway, this was an aj styles x becky lynch one-shot featuring some characters...

 **definition** :

*" _Oh là là...très beau! Il est mignon!_ " (French)- oh my...very good-looking! He is cute!


	3. somebody's me

**A/N** : a.j. styles x becky lynch

* * *

 _You, do you remember me_

 _Like I remember you?_

 _Do you spend your life_

 _Going back in your mind to that time_?

* * *

"Excuse me madame, do you know how I can get to a local cafe?" she asked a middle aged woman.

The woman turned to her direction, giving her a strange look. "Guten Tag! Geht es Ihnen gut?*"

The seventeen-year-old had no idea what to respond; she stayed frozen for a moment, looking like a fool with nothing to say.

"Um, I have no idea what you just said Madame, but all I was asking is where can I find a cafe?"

The woman shook her head. "Es tut mir leid...Schönen Tag noch!*"

With those last confusing words, the woman left the orange-haired young woman standing. "All I wanted to know is the location to a nearby cafe shop!" she yelled, but the woman never turned around.

Becky kept walking, holding two suitcases on both hands. She had been searching for a resting place, but no luck whatsoever. Her head was hurting from all the thoughts; she could not believe she lost her map in a train.

"Now, how am I supposed to locate a cafe...I need some calories," she thought as she glanced around the city of Berlin.

Suddenly she felt someone patting her back. "Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen?*"

"Um, I am sorry... you must be confusing me with someone else, sir," she answered.

"Woher kommen Sie? Du bist eine interessante Frau.*"

The man had this gaze of malice; not just that, but she could notice the lustful glare he was sending to her. She did not plan her trip to Germany to be so vulgar.

"Nein nein*...go away you dirty man," she continued walking forward until she eventually saw a cafe shop.

Rebecca Quin sat down on one of the available seats, waiting for any waiter or waitress to bring out the menu. She had to admit the place seemed descent; something she did not have in mind after the poor experiences she had gone through today.

"Waiter!" she called, trying to get the attention of someone.

A young man headed to her table, waiting patiently for the young lady to order. As Becky felt another presence behind, she turned around to looked him straight in the eyes.

"The menu, please!"

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?*" he asked.

"I do not understand... let me use google translate," she said as she took out her phone from her purse.

She typed the words she wanted to use in order to communicate with the handsome waiter. "Wait, let me type what I want to tell you before you say something, ok?"

The waiter nodded as he stood by a few seconds before she finally handed him her phone.

"Hallo! Ich heiße Becky. Ich möchte gern den Hähnchen mit Reis. Und zwei Glas Wasser bitte. Ich muss auf meine Figur achten!*" he read aloud from the screen.

He could not contain his laugh - the last detail she added was out of context, but if she was concerned for her weight then so be it. When was he going to tell her he spoke English too?

"You comprehend my message...and if you find it funny, then Google did an excellent job."

The waiter dismissed himself to have her order prepared as soon as possible. Becky was enjoying the view from afar; the waiter was pretty cute - his baby blue eyes drew her attention to him the most. She forgot she was in another country, and they spoke other language, this time being German. Google Translate exceeded her expectations. If the waiter laughed, it was a positive sign.

"Your chicken with rice, Miss Becky...and the two glasses of water," the waiter said, holding a tray as he carefully placed her dish and glasses of water on the table.

"Thanks, you are not a bad looking waiter...when are you off?" she asked before taking her first bite of the chicken.

"Not bad looking? Sweetie, you picked the wrong guy to make fun of," he immediately answered.

 _So he speaks English...what an interesting man..._

His accent was adorable - it was a mixture of German with English. She could tell he was a southern boy from America. Her objective was not to play with his emotions; she only wanted someone to walk with around the town, and to help her with the language barrier.

"Oh no, you understood me wrong...I was wondering when you will be available so you can walk with me around the city...you know I need assistance with the German language."

This was the first time he believed a foreigner; all the time women will try to flirt with him. He was not working to get women to notice him, but to earn sufficient money for his future wrestling career. His best friend Jericho was finishing his last semester of college while working at an independent show in Mexico. Jericho encouraged him to move to Germany, and work at the cafe because the pay was pretty neat. He was only eighteen about to turn nineteen in a few months.

"Fine, but no tricks...I will help you."

Becky clapped. "Thanks, and I promise you will never regret it."

The clock hit eleven, and Allen was done with work. Although he was exhausted, he had a mission to walk the young woman throughout the city. At this hour, the weather was a bit chilly, but he always carried an extra jacket just in case his body needed heat.

"It's cold," she stated as she shivered.

"Around this time, the temperature drops so the climate tends to be cool," he responded as he placed his jacket around her arms.

Becky chuckled at his generous gesture. "Thank you...I do not even know your name."

"My name is Allen Jones."

"Nice to meet you AJ...so what brought you to Germany because I feel like you are not from here."

"A couple of months ago, I graduated from high school...I moved to Germany to earn enough money for my dream career...I want to wrestle in the WWE one day," he responded, looking down at his freezing hands.

"Hey don't be shy...I actually want to be a wrestler too, but I fear no one is going to take me seriously...I want to show them I can learn to wrestle," she said as she signaled the young Allen to a bench.

"If others made it to the wrestling business, then we can," he blurted out.

Those were the words she remembered from him; she had an extraordinary night with him, talking almost about everything. She liked his easygoing personality and how he shared the same dream as her. Now, she was having her first title match against Charlotte. She had talked to Charlotte for a meager amount of time. The blonde was kind, but she took the business seriously.

* * *

" _The following match it's for the WWE Woman's Championship...introducing first, being accompanied by Dana Brooke and Ric Flair ...from The Queen City, Charlotte!_

The crowd booed for the blonde woman; she was a heel at the moment.

" _And her opponent from_ _Dublin, Ireland_... _Becky Lynch!"_

She received a huge pop which meant she had to do her best to not screw up her first title match.

The thirty-two-year-old made her way to the ring, ready to win the woman's title from Charlotte.

The match had a mixed reaction from the crowd with Charlotte winning and retaining the title. Charlotte, Dana Brooke and Ric Flair walked inside the Gorilla, making it all the way to backstage. She followed them behind but before she could thank Charlotte for her aid in the match, someone grabbed her hand. Becky stared at the man in front of him, only to stop by the sight of those enigmatic baby blue eyes. It was him, the sweet guy she met at the cafe back in Germany. Fifteen years had passed since that day, and this time both were present in the same arena. She did not think the guy who received a huge approval in the Royal Rumble was the same guy she met years ago.

"Becky Lynch, how are you darling?" he asked as he showed her the most sincere smile she had seen in her life.

"Great for my first title match...it has been fifteen years Allen...you are a popular star around the world, and I'm barely starting to make history."

She adored that term of endearment - darling. Oh how she dreamed to talk to him more, and get to know him.

"You know what Lass Kicker?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You are still beautiful as the day I met you, and I love your cute Irish accent" he said without hesitating.

"Um, I-"

He placed a silencing finger against her lips. "I would like to talk later with you."

She was at a loss for words; unable to think of something to say to him. The only thing she could think to tell him immediately was what her heart felt. By the corner of the backstage area, she noticed Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson smirking at the lovely sight.

"Your friends are waiting for you, AJ Styles...it was nice seeing you again...I hope next time it is forever," she blurted out before leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I hope so too, Becky Lynch..." he smirked, leaving the backstage area with his two Bullet Club buddies.

* * *

 **A/N** : i hope you liked it...not the best at writing romantic scenes, but i tried... i chose German because i took a year in college...i could have done French, but that was eons ago when i was in high school...

this was inspired by the song "somebody's me" by Enrique Iglesias (i have been listening to his old songs all day)

 **German Words Translated**

1\. " _Guten Tag! Geht es Ihnen gut_?" -hello! are you all right?

2\. " _Es tut mir leid...Schönen Tag noch_!"- i'm sorry...have a nice day!

3\. " _Guten Abend, wie geht es Ihnen_?"- good evening, how are you?

4\. " _Woher kommen Sie? Du bist eine interessante Frau._ "- Where are you from? You are an interesting woman.

5\. " _Nein nein_ "- no no

6\. " _Sprechen Sie Deutsch_?"- do you speak German?

7\. " _Hallo! Ich heiße Becky. Ich möchte gern den Hähnchen mit Reis. Und zwei Glas Wasser bitte. Ich muss auf meine Figur achten_!"- hello, my name is Becky. I would like chicken with rice. And two glasses of water. I have to watch my weight!


	4. lass in waiting

**A/N** : aj styles x becky lynch

* * *

The clock struck four in the afternoon. Smackdown Live was beginning in an hour; which meant her return to the ring. She had been out for three months due to an ankle injury she suffered in a match. Now, she was prepared to perform for a sold-out crowd in Los Angeles.

"Becky, I thought the news about your return were false!" someone shouted from afar.

The orange-haired turned around as she recognized the voice of one of her friends. Naomi Knight hugged her from the back, making her feel welcomed already. Tonight, Naomi and her will team up in Smackdown to go against Alexa Bliss and Mickie James. Due to her injury, Becky had to be dropped out of the title picture. She was replaced by her great friend Naomi, the current Smackdown Woman Champion.

"C'mon lass, let's go kick some butt!"

"Hell yeah! That's the spirit Becky!" Naomi smiled as she ran towards the staging area where she awaited their entrance.

The brunette looked around and noticed her friend Becky making some funny faces. It seemed as if she was disgusted by the pizza smell in the room.

"Are you okay girl?" Naomi asked.

Becky nodded. "Yeah...for some unknown reason I can't stand the smell of pizza...it makes me feel nauseous and I feel like throwing up."

Naomi listened to her friend with hope of helping her but she only had five minutes before their match commenced. "If you want...you can go to the bathroom located in the back corner but just remember we are minutes away from our match."

Five minutes was not enough. The orange-haired young woman decided to hide her look of disgust. She really wanted to go to the bathroom to vomit; just as the last two weeks.

"I am okay Naomi!" she responded right away.

"Okay if you say so girl."

* * *

"Styles, a penny for your thoughts?" a brunette asked as he stared at his coworker.

Allen heard Roman clearly; he was not sure if he should tell him what was going on through his head. "Nothing much...I just-"

"Thinking about Becky Lynch, right?" Roman implied, cutting off the southern gentleman.

"Yes...um, I mean no... I," he responded, hoping that Roman did not see his stuttering.

The man laughed. "Seriously Styles, it is so obvious Becky and you have something going on...I saw the two of you kissing in the hallway the other day."

Allen could not suppress his blush. "You saw?" he asked.

"Yeah brother! She is a good girl!"

"I know...I know," Allen smiled.

He fell in love with Becky the moment Chris Jericho brought her into one of their training sessions. She is the light that he needed in the past, and now she was there for him.

 **One year ago**

" _Since Vince is planning to make us feud for a few weeks...I think we should get familiar with our wrestling abilities...don't you think Styles?"_

 _The Canadian waited for a quick answer from the Georgian native. Allen seemed entranced by the presence of his guest - Becky Lynch - who gladly accepted Chris' request to come and see his training. She stood outside the ring, gawking at the outstanding move-sets both athletes had, especially AJ Styles._

 _I must admit he is so good...such a gifted wrestler..._

 _After an hour of training, Allen followed his friend Jericho to the outside of the ring. They both stopped in front of the female beauty; she gave them a thumbs up._

 _"You lads were amazing! You were great Chris but AJ took my breath away! You are so gifted, my boy!" she patted Allen's back._

 _"Thank you!" he replied, nodding his head._

And what a wonderful way to meet your future soulmate. Allen is grateful.

 **Present**

"Her match is on, man! Come sit down and watch your Irish beauty." Roman said, signaling him to sit down.

 _"The following match is a tag team match...introducing first from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss... and following her, it's her tag team partner from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"_

The two women made their way to the ring, smirking for the camera. In a few seconds, they were going against their "enemies".

" _Their_ _opponents from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch...and from Orlando, Florida...she is the current Smackdown Woman's Champion, Naomi!"_

Naomi ran to the ring to get the match started but without noticing, Becky kept walking at a slow pace. Becky could not stop feeling as if the world was spinning around her. She felt dizzy and her body felt pretty weak.

 _Oh no...I hope I didn't caught a fever from Renee Young...the last thing I want is getting sick..._

The match had started but her feet did not let her take another step. She tried reaching to the nearest staircase but failed as her body hit the ground. The audience gasped at the sight of an unconscious Becky Lynch. It did not take two minutes for staff members to come down running to check on the wrestler.

At this moment, the match had stopped. Naomi was worried about Becky's state. Alexa and Mickie had shocked expressions on their face.

* * *

The backstage crew did not let anyone see Becky. He could not control his anxiety, especially after he was informed by Roman that she was sent to the hospital for further analysis. Now, he was sitting down in one of the couches from the hospital waiting room, expecting some news regarding Becky. Most of the WWE superstars were present; some already informed about his relationship with Becky. He felt more relieved that most of his coworkers knew the truth.

 _Please be okay Becky..._

"Family members of Rebecca Quin!"

Allen stood up from his seat, waiting for the doctor's words of Becky's state.

"Her parents live in Ireland but I am Allen Jones, her boyfriend...how is she?"

The Doctor looked down at his clipboard, holding back a smile. "She is now in a stable state but there is something you should know."

Allen nodded, still concerned about Becky's health. "But is she going to be alright?"

"Yes sir...you just have to be patient with her new delicate condition."

Everyone in the room gathered around Allen, all waiting patiently for the rest of the Doctor's news.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked

"Congratulations Mr. Jones, Becky is five weeks pregnant!"

 _Pregnant?_

It took a few seconds to have those news processed through his head. He saw how his coworkers were excited about Becky's pregnancy. Roman patted him on the shoulder, not holding back his infectious smile.

"So you knocked up Becky, I see," Roman said before giggling.

"I didn't expect this to happen but I always wanted to become a father," Allen blurted out.

"Congrats man...Becky is a jewel," Roman said as he left the brunette deep in thought.

 _Wow...I am going to be a father..._

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

"I can't believe I am once again out of action!" Becky walked backstage with her best friend Charlotte Flair.

"But you have to be glad about becoming a mommy...and having such a hunk of a man as Styles is a win," Charlotte responded as her gaze turned to the lucky man who stole Becky's heart.

"You are right but I have to be honest...walking a long distance is exhausting and this swollen belly is not helping," Becky laughed.

Charlotte did not have time to respond since Allen made his presence known. He wrapped his arms around Becky's huge belly and kissed her cheek. "Hey darlin'!" he greeted.

"Hey you...I saw your match against Randy Orton...you both stole the show!" she exclaimed in excitement before turning around to face him.

"I know but enough about me...how about I take you out for dinner and-"

"Guys, I am still here!" Charlotte interrupted, cutting off Allen.

Allen scratched his head. "Sorry Charlotte!"

"It's okay...I might as well get ready to go home...I will see you two later!"

Charlotte walked down the hallway and stopped for a moment to look at the cute love scene from her friends. She could not express enough how happy she was for her best friend Becky. Finally she turned around to walk towards her locker.

The two lovebirds kissed on the lips for one last time before heading towards the parking lot. Allen wanted to take her to dinner but Becky only desired to be at home with him. She convinced him to get take-out.

"I am craving for some Mexican takeout and then some Styles and Lynch cuddling at our place," she said as they made their to Allen's car.

Allen grinned. "I think that is a phenomenal idea!"


	5. you like me?

**A/N: becky lynch x aj styles**

* * *

"Why me?"

 _Why can't I stop with these silly feelings I have for her? I feel like an idiot dropping by her locker room to leave presents. She is never going to notice it was me..._

After four consecutive days, he felt very confused by the whole situation. It was a weird feeling, and every time he thought about it, his face reddened. The first day he left a red rose. What a corny first gift. Possibly the second day was the most pleasant present - a brand new set of perfume. The third day was not that bad. He left her a brand new sweater. Today, he left a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Maybe the fact of having feelings for her was not the problem, instead it was the lack of ideas on what should be the next present.

"I give up," he murmured to himself as he was waking down the backstage hallway.

As he kept walking, he spotted the last person he wanted to find his present. Did he make a mistake? He was completely sure it was her locker room unless she was just passing by. Before turning around, Charlotte spotted him.

"Hey Allen, how are you?" she asked.

The brunette did not feel like talking, but he did not want to be disrespectful.

"Hi Charlotte, I'm doing great and you?"

She laughed and then smiled at him.

"Good good, just trying to figure out why are Becky's presents from her secret admirer being delivered to my locker..."

Allen tried his best to not make a sad face. So, all of his presents have not been seen by Becky? This was getting frustrating.

"Oh, you should sent it to her if you are bothered by them or put something on your door so people do not confuse you with your friend."

Allen was uncertain if she was paying attention since her attention was on someone else. Charlotte Flair had a crush on Finn Bálor - one of his good friends.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. For now I need to figure out how to give this gift to Becky without her thinking that I'm playing a prank on her."

He nodded at her response.

"I see."

With nothing more to say, the young man decided to head towards his locker room to change and finally go home. Before doing that, he hugged Charlotte and waved farewell as he was walking the opposite way.

 _Phew, that was close..._

As he was walking down the hallway, he spotted his friend Dolph flirting with Becky. Dolph Ziggler is a great person, but when he likes a girl, his best skill is flirting. It was a disaster for Allen to watch that adorable scene; he hated having stupid crushes on impossible people. His last crush was Sasha Banks, who he dated for a couple of weeks. Somehow, they both knew it was not love, but only huge respect they had for each other. They became close friends, and forgot they ever dated.

"Sometimes I wish I would stop having weird feelings for Becky," he thought.

His train of thought was interrupted by Dolph Ziggler and his companion, the most beautiful girl, Becky Lynch.

"Hey Allen, how are you? It's been long since I last saw you...were you planning on returning to the ring?"

Allen was scheduled to make a surprise return to the ring after he was out of action for months because of a knee injury. Seven months ago he had a match against Bray Wyatt, but one wrong move crushed his dreams of becoming the WWE Champion once again. He did not blame Bray, it was only bad timing on his part. Nobody knew he was roaming around the locker rooms and having secret meetings with Vince regarding his in-ring return. This was an advantage to him; he took this opportunity to leave Becky secret presents. The sad truth was that he left it on Charlotte's locker not Becky's.

"Not sure... I was just walking since I miss this place."

"Oh, then you should join us for Becca's birthday party. Her birthday is today and most of the WWE crew is coming."

Allen did not know it was her birthday. He wanted to go, but he was not invited.

"No, it's alright. You guys have fun... I was not invited, so why make this awkward for the birthday girl. Anyway, I have plans for tonight."

"But Alle-" Dolph begged before being cut off.

"Sorry. Happy birthday Becky," he turned to face the young woman as he walked back to the direction of his locker room.

 _I can't be at her party...she did not invite me..._

* * *

Charlotte Flair was pacing around her hotel room to see if everything for the party was ready. It was her plan to make her good friend's 31st birthday the best. What was worrying her was all the cute gifts from Becky's secret admirer. After talking to Allen, she called Becky to tell her about her secret admirer. She was surprised about the way Becky took the news.

"Alright. She said to leave it on my room," he thought for a moment.

The WWE crew was on their way to celebrate Becky Lynch's birthday. Her good friend was growing up and learning more. Oh, how proud Charlotte was of her.

 _Ding dong_

She heard the doorbell and most of the crew arrived and Becky finally made an appearance.

"Okay guys, let's have a party in honor of my favorite person and best friend."

All of the crew grabbed food-pizzas, poulet rôti, and some snacks.

Becky sat down and started thinking about the baby blue-eyed young guy.

 _I feel like a jerk. I did not invite him to my birthday. I saw pain in his eyes..._

* * *

Finally he arrived to his hotel room. His best friend Samoa Joe recommended him to stay at the same hotel building as him, so they could talk more. Tonight he was planning on staying up late watching movies. He only had to make popcorn and enjoy the bottle of wine his friend Karl Anderson gave to him. Joe and Karl decided to spend time with the WWE crew at Becky's birthday celebration. He was on his own this night.

"I'm in the mood for a horror movie," he said as he browsed through his Netflix account.

When he selected the movie, he sat down on his bed and began watching the movie.

 **Three Hours Later**

You His eyes could not take more. It was past midnight, and time to rest. He turned his laptop off and then stopped to turn the light off from the lamp.

 _Knock knock_

Who could it be at this time? If it was Karl or Joe, he was not going to be happy because they knew this hour was his "beauty sleep" .

 _Who can it be at this hour?_

He opened the door...it was Becky.

"Allen, may I talk to you?" she asked shyly.

Honestly, he was extremely exhausted to have the strength to talk, especially to a sweetheart like Becky Lynch.

"Sure," he stepped out of the way to let her enter.

"So, what's wrong Becky?" he questioned the young lady.

The orange-haired woman felt embarrassed about what happened earlier. "I'm sorry about my birthday. I was not aware you cared about me as much as I do for you. I saw those gifts from my secret admirer and thought about my feelings for a certain country boy."

He did not know what to say to her. If she loved someone else, then why not tell the fortunate boy?

"Don't worry Becky. If you like the boy, then go for it. Tell him...I know he will appreciate it and love you."

"Are you sure I should tell him?"

He nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"Because I feel stupid for not inviting him to my birthday party, but I brought cake with me so we can share."

He looked down as she opened the the plastic container to reveal a piece of red velvet cake. "Here, this is for you," she handed the plastic container to him.

"I don't understand Becky...you like me?" Allen asked.

Becky did not respond to his question, instead she grabbed the plastic container from his hand and left it on the table. She made her way to face Allen. Her hands caressed his cheeks before her lips made their way to his. She finally kissed him.

 _She's kissing me...wow_

The kiss was not long but let so much to be desired. He was loss for words. The kiss left him in a state of shock; his legs were pretty much shaking. Allen's blue eyes stared at her with so much admiration. They did not say anything after the kiss.

"AJ, I-," she tried explaining her actions before feeling his index finger on her lips.

"Shhh, I want you to kiss me again and again..." he said as he moved his face closer to hers. Their noses were already touching, feeling their mouths against one another. Once again, she was craving for his lips. The gap between them was about to close. At last, Allen pulled her towards him. Their lips were touching; the two sharing a lovely kiss which to their surprise took longer than expected. As they broke apart from their kiss, both were unable to stop staring at each other.

"Happy Birthday Becky!" he smiled before stealing another kiss from her.

"Thank you, my phenomenal secret admirer..."


	6. you are my medicine

**A/N: i don't ship aj styles x chris jericho...this one-shot was made for my best friend since she ships y2aj/jeristyles!**

* * *

Chris Irvine tried everything. Not even a trip to the doctors was a good idea. His boyfriend Allen was so stubborn - neither medicine nor natural remedies were working. He just did not want Chris out of his house. He was not certain if Allen had this fear of being left alone or he only wanted an excuse for him to stay. This was strange indeed.

"Allen, I need you to rest...you are pretty sick!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "You are my only hope...I cannot feel my body and you think leaving me alone will cure my sickness?"

Chris had to figure out something before this got out of hand. He loves his boyfriend but the thought of picking up all the mess Allen left was not on his list.

"AJ, I am not going to leave you...I think you need to rest...we will figure out what to do with this mess," Chris said, pointing at the pile of plastic plates all over the residence.

Last night was a blast for the couple; they had hosted a party with all of their friends. During the party, Allen had come with a fever and decided to rest throughout the party; which left Chris in charge of the event. Allen ignored his boyfriend's recommendation of medicine; he only wanted his company nothing else.

"Chris, I need to have this house spotless...you know I hate having my house dirty...can you help me clean it, please?"

The blonde man thought for a moment. If that made his boyfriend happy, then so be it. "Yes but I will only clean if you go rest...you are very weak Allen."

AJ was trying his best not to smirk; he had to show weakness to his guy. What if he figured out that it was some trick? But in reality, he was sick and could not do many things. He hated staying on his bed for the whole time, especially when he was by his own.

"Chris...may I ask you a last favor before I let you do my chores?"

The Canadian turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"May I get... a goodnight kiss?" he hesitated as he was asking.

"Sure," he answered with a confused look on his face.

Chris walked straight to the queen-sized bed, sitting down next to Allen. He did not think twice and right away leaned forward to steal a kiss from his sick boyfriend. The taste of his lips brought a lovely sensation to his body.

"Thank you," Allen said, smiling at his boyfriend.

The blonde man nodded, leaving immediately to do his chores. It has been months since they have shared a kiss -the moment he had asked Allen to be his partner. Ten months, and the couple have been going strong.

 _I adore him...especially with his crazy soccer mom's hair...he is special_

Chris could not believe he was blushing because of a kiss. Well, he had abandoned Allen for a few weeks due to his band tour. It was about time to get home - where the heart is - with his significant other, Allen Jones.

His room was dark and silent. Everything felt awful - no sign of voices or noise made it terrible for him especially when he was sick.

 _Where is Chris? Why did he left me when I miss him the most...wow, he might think I am so needy_

He stood up from his bed, feeling a little better from his illness. Not completely safe from sickness but he could at least manage to move his legs; which he wanted to walk.

 _I wonder where he is..._

Allen closed the door to his room softly and proceeded to walk to the living room. Immediately, his eyes turned towards the television. The device was on the news and no one was around the area. What caught his attention more was how his apartment smelled - lavender with mixture of flowers. Everything was spotless and in order.

"Chris!" he shouted, but no sign of the blonde.

He made his way towards the sofa and there he was, sleeping deeply and peacefully. His eyes scanned the area and he had to admit Chris had outdone himself.

"Are you enjoying the sight of your clean and free of mess apartment, AJ?"

Allen jumped in surprise as he heard the voice of Chris. "I thought you were sleeping, Chris!"

Chris laughed. "You think I will miss your pure reaction at my cleaning?"

"No...I should have known that by now."

"Yeah Allen," he said, standing from the sofa with a huge smirk on his face.

AJ gave his boyfriend a smile in return; he was glad that Chris appreciated every little thing about him. He loves him. His favorite time is when he sees Chris - the only human being who makes him feel alive.

"Thanks and I really mean it...you helped me when I-"

Chris placed a finger against his lips. "Shh, you don't have to say anything...just come over here and watch TV with your favorite person!" He pointed at the black sofa and sat down, waiting for his guy to do the same.

AJ sat down and scooted a little closer; he craved for his body heat. The weather outside was cold and as an energy saver, he was opting out of turning on the heater. With Chris' warm, it was sufficient to make him feel safe.

They continued in each other's arms until Chris stared at the sleeping body next to him.

"I love your company Allen Neal Jones...you are my phenomenal stupid idiot," he whispered before turning back his attention to the television.

AJ giggled. "I know...I know."

* * *

 **A/N: this was the jeristyles one-shot... i don't ship it but i wrote this for a friend .. c:**


	7. be still my heart

**A/N: aj styles x becky lynch**

* * *

After losing the Women's Championship to Alexa at TLC, Becky felt lost in the roster. She had no direction at all; it's like she attracted the attention towards Alexa. A few months went by and no word from Hunter. Alexa is the main attraction of the Women's Championship and after losing her rematch, there was no way for her to get another shot.

"I can't let a shortie like Alexa get to me… besides she has been very sweet to me and all I have done is throw backlash against her," she whispered, not aware that someone was watching her very closely.

He grinned, loving the sight of the beautiful Lass Kicker. "Hey Becky, what's up?" he asked, making his presence known.

She turned around to face the person responsible for interrupting her train of thought. "Oh hi AJ, I didn't notice you were here… I was about to go straight home but you know, sometimes people go through stuff that others don't understand," she spoke softly, waiting for his reaction to her small convo.

"I see but hey, you don't have to feel like that… you have the support from your fans and family… and mine...do not ever forget that, darlin'," he responded as he walked closer to the young woman. He likes her a lot but with her situation, he had to push his feelings aside.

"Thank you so much, AJ… you are a very good guy just like everyone says," she admitted, holding his hand tightly.

Was she teasing him? Styles was known to be a very good guy around women but when he had his eyes set on someone, his character tends to change. "Are you teasing me, sweetie?" he asked innocently, knowing he was not going to get a good response or maybe this time he was.

Becky knew where he was getting at; she loved making fun of people in a good way. "Hey, it's fun teasing you, my lad. How about we take this somewhere else?" she suggested, loving the immediate reaction of the man's face.

"I never had that in mind… let's go chat somewhere else… what do you think?" he asked, enjoying every second with the woman he had his eyes set for several months.

"I don't see a problem… let's hurry before it gets too late," she said, holding his hand and running towards the exit of the arena. She did not care about all the stares she was receiving from her coworkers.

That night, she did not expect for AJ to become one of her best friends. She was certain she had hidden feelings for the phenomenal wrestler. Did AJ feel the same way for her? That was the question that had her nervous for the entire day.

"Becky, we thought it will be an excellent idea if you took some time off… there is not a lot for you to do," JBL told her, grabbing his cowboy hat from the table. She could not believe that after several months, they had no new storyline for her. Not even at catering, WWE personnel as JBL had respect for her.

"Ugh, I am so tired of this treatment… not even the Superstar Shake-up worked… I am glad for my best friend Charlotte but my future seems dark…," she thought, doing her best to not cry in front of her coworkers who were enjoying their meal.

She lost hope for the Women's Championship. All she wanted was to be part of a story within Smackdown. Was that hard to ask?

As she continued eating her salad, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, do you mind if I join you?"

Her sad expression rapidly turned into a smile. Styles had made his presence known. "Of course you can join me, Mr. Styles," she said.

He sat down next to her, looking all exhausted from the wrestling. He had an amazing match despite losing to Jinder Mahal, the Maharaja of the WWE. "So Becky, I heard what happened… are you going to be okay?" he asked, never taking his sight from her.

"Yeah but I rather not talk about that...so, how are you doing with your situation?" she changed the subject. Becky was curious to know the identity of the woman he was infatuated with; such a shame she will not get the chance to ask him out.

"Oh, now that's a hard topic, darlin'...but I think I will ask her on a date today, I don't know," he answered.

"Don't tell me you're shy, lad?" she teased, liking his mini blush that was suffusing his face.

"Of course not… I just have to find the correct date and time." he explained, losing his focus to Becky's beautiful eyes.

She snickered in amusement. "Such a shame, Allen… I was going to ask you out, then maybe marry you and have your children… your lass is so lucky to have your attention," she stated.

"Wait, what? I -...," he did not finish his sentence before Becky stood up from her seat and left him speechless. "Was she playing around? I don't know," he asked himself, getting the unwanted attention from some of his coworkers.

The following morning, Becky was scheduled for an autograph section. Although she had no storyline in the WWE at the moment, she was still employed and had to take part of events such as meeting with fans. She loved interacting with fans, especially with small children. Unfortunately, she was not feeling good. Before arriving to the autograph section, Hunter called her to inform her that there was no storyline for her yet.

The clock struck ten in the morning, and fans were making their way inside ToyRus. She could tell many people were anxious to have a picture with her. If only she had a purpose on Smackdown. -"Hi there, where are you from?" she asked the young girl who was walking closer to her. The girl hugged her and for some reason, she began crying. The love her fans had for her was something she treasured dearly.

"I'm from Chicago, but why are you crying Miss Becky?" the girl asked innocently, walking back to the front of the table.

She wiped off the tears from her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to be seen by her fans as a crybaby. "Chicago is such a gorgeous city… It's nothing… I'm just excited to see everyone," she assured the girl before she left with her tall mother.

Becky has been signing autographs for almost three hours, and the line was still long. She looked to see the following person holding a sign saying "Will you marry me, Becky?". Finally, she let out a chuckle. The guy was wearing a hoodie with a black cap on top of his head, making it difficult for her to recognize who he was.

"Hey there, lad… how's your day going?" she started, asking the man as she signed one of her 8x10 images. Her Irish accent is so endearing to hear.

"You tell me, darlin'...I am doing fine… finally close to you," he responded, earning a shocked expression from Becky as he took off his cap and let his disguise be no more.

"Allen… I mean AJ… what are you doing here?"

He approached her and hugged her tightly. The rest of the people waiting in line noticed the commotion and clapped in unison at the cute scene.

"I came for you… but before that… I want you to know about the woman I am in lov-..,"

He was cut off by Becky. "AJ, this is not the time… I am here signing autographs, can you wait?" she replied coldly.

"No Becky...you did not let me finish… you see, you are the woman I am in love with and I had to tell you before it's too late," he said, staring at her immensely.

"You love me but… "

This time she was cut off by AJ. "I even created this poster for you because you did mention about marriage and kids… I know that is too sudden but I couldn't help it…" he stated, hoping he did not make a fool out of himself in front of Becky. What if she did not like him?

She was deep in thought before turning her attention to the man. "Of course I want to marry you, silly! I love you so much!" she uttered, standing up from the chair and walked faster to embrace the man into a huge hug before pulling him towards her. Her lips made their way to his. They were both kissing deeply, unaware of the cheery crowd of fans screaming and clapping at the new couple of WWE.

Once Becky concluded her autograph section, she took her new boyfriend to her apartment.

She was so happy with the outcome of today. For certain, her relationship with Styles was already surfacing the Internet. Many pictures made their debut to Instagram and Twitter. Both did not mind, they only cared that they were at last together. To make the situation better, AJ and Becky both shared a picture of them enjoying time.

"We are the trending topic at the moment…and I don't know how to feel about the call Hunter made earlier…" she blurted out, cuddling closer to her man.

"Well, what did he say?" Allen asked.

"He told me there is a storyline for me thanks to Shane… I will be teaming up with my good friends Charlotte and Naomi," she responded with so much glee.

"I am so happy for you, Becky… this means I will be able to see you on Smackdown and House shows!" he exclaimed in excitement.

With that in mind, Allen continued holding his girlfriend closer as he admired her unique orange colored hair. Becky got out of his hold and stared at him for a few seconds. She quickly pecked him on the lips. "I have an idea," she called out, holding back a mischievous grin.

"And what could that be?" he asked, wondering what was on the mind of Becky.

"What do you think about making babies?" she suggested, waiting for his reaction.

"Like now?"

"Oh AJ, you are so traditional," she murmured before moving her arms and wrapping them around his neck. She smiled at him, her face inching closer to his. Her lips were centimeters apart until Becky pushed him towards him, kissing him in the process.

AJ stopped the kiss. "I think I like the idea of now than later," he whispered on her ear, earning a smirk from Becky.

"Me too."


	8. every rose has its thorn

**A** / **N** : finn balor **x** alexa bliss (aj styles)

* * *

This had to stop. It was not supposed to happen at all. But his kisses were irresistible to ignore. Nothing should have gone beyond the kissing level, nothing. There was no turning back.

She could not stop going to his hotel room after the show. Both had to see each other no matter what. She felt at peace when they were together but at the same time she felt guilt. Her phone kept ringing and that same name popped up on her screen: Allen.

 _what am i going to do?_

She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes waiting for him to get to the hotel. And that's when she heard footsteps and knew it was him.

"Hey there. Sorry I took long.. I was talking to my boys, Gallows and Anderson," he told her and she just nodded.

"That's fine.. I just missed you so much, Fergal," she said getting up from the bed immediately going to hug him. She could not think of a day to be without him. He smiled but he knew that they were doing bad.

"I saw him.. today," he whispered and Alexa lowered her head because of the guilt that was killing her. "You love him, right?"

Alexa could not believe the question he asked so she kept her head lowered and started playing with her fingers.

"I don't know... I just know I love spending time with you... we both are in RAW.. he's on Smackdown.. that makes it difficult for us to see each other," she responded not sure of the love she felt for her boyfriend.

"You guys have been dating for years.. it's something I can't fight against... we've seen each other for a year... it's crazy and I just don't know." Fergal got out of her embrace and sat down next to her.

"Do you love me, Fergal?" she asked curious and noticed him turning to face her.

"Don't ever question my love for you.. of course I love you, Lexi," he replied before kissing her on the lips. Their kisses went farther once again and it did not last for their clothes to be on the floor.

They could not put a stop to this. For them, this was love but they knew it was wrong for the fact that there was one person in the mix. And that person did not deserve this.

As they continued their trail of kisses, on the other side of the country, he was waiting for her to arrive. She told him she will make it to Gainesville, Georgia so they could celebrate their fifth year anniversary as a couple. He had everything set up and has even asked Alexa's parents to come because he had a surprise in store. He had thought about it for months but he decided to wait since their schedule was busy. With the help of his good friend Seth, he was able to buy the perfect ring.

It was passed midnight and no sign of her whatsoever. Alexa's parents have already gone to sleep in the guest rooms. He decided to wait but when the candles were running out of wax, he knew it was late for her to get home.

 _I hope she's okay..._

He was worried and as days passed by, her parents decided to leave his house since they had to return to their own. With no sign of Alexis, he shut himself off. He had to get ready for another trip with the WWE. From the outside he kept that positive smile but in the inside, he was heartbroken and sad.

Alexa had forgotten about her fifth anniversary with Allen. All she had in mind was Fergal. He was always with her. When she arrived to her locker room, she found Nia Jax with her arms crossed with a disappointing look. She smiled at her, but Nia did not return the gesture.

"Hey Nia," she greeted her but the other woman did not look pleased.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Alexa?" she told her right away and the blonde just looked confused.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" she asked and Nia yanked Alexa's cellphone from her hand. The good thing was that her phone was unlocked. She clicked on the messages icon and browsed through all the ignored messages.

"You have 10 messages unread.. guess from who.. Allen Jones.. or should I say.. your boyfriend," she commented and the guilt was beginning to consume her again.

"Nia.. they are just messages.. he understands I'm busy," she said but Nia was not buying it.

"Alexa.. I know you so well... we are best friends.. but those are pathetic excuses.. the poor guy is in love with you.. he wants to take you out and spend time with you and the worst thing you don't seem to pay attention to those details because honestly... Styles is doing more in the relationship than you," Nia looked at her trying to figure out the reasoning behind her friends actions.

"I don't know what to say.. you know that I'm in RAW and he's on Smackdown so it's impossible to see him that much," she continued putting excuses but then Nia showed her Allen's text messages.

 _"Babe, are you on your way? I'm waiting with some guests in my house for you.."_

 _"Alexa, is everything okay?"_

 _"Love, happy 5th anniversary... I love you so much.."_

 _"I guess you are not coming.. remember we made plans for the weekend.."_

 _"I love you.."_

She read all the messages and wanted to cry but she remembered Nia was in the room.

"Nothing is wrong, Nia.. It's just the schedule.. I didn't remember about the anniversary.. I feel like an idiot.. I will text Allen later.. don't worry," she told her just to not have her asking more questions.

"Alexa, just have this in mind.. if you love someone as much as the other does for you then you shouldn't forget certain things.. or put excuses," she murmured before walking out of Alexa's locker room.

As she passed the hallway, she saw Charlotte Flair with Becky Lynch. She had no idea that the Smackdown team was on RAW. Maybe there was angle for Survivor Series. She greeted them but once she walked away, they continued talking about AJ Styles. They seemed worried and it was understandable since they were best friends with The Phenomenal One. But the thing that caught her attention was Finn Balor going to Alexa's locker room without knocking.

Nia did not hesitate to go check and once she opened the door, she could not believe with her own eyes. Alexa was kissing with Fergal. Now it all made sense. She thought she closed the door and left to her locker room.

Allen was invited to RAW since they were going to do an invasion angle. He looked to his side and there it was—his WWE championship that he won a year ago from Jinder Mahal in Manchester, England. It was one of his greatest accomplishments. Once again he was facing Brock Lesnar and he couldn't be more excited. This time he had to win. Although he was breaking in the inside, the thought of having a match at Survivor Series had him so happy. He was going to win it for her. For his Alexa.

Meanwhile, Alexa got off from Fergal and smiled a little. "Fergal.. I'm glad you are here... I missed you _,"_ she murmured and hugged him tightly.

"Me too.. it's been days since I've seen you.. but guess what? I bought tickets for us to go to Disneyworld together," he smiled and that made Alexa kiss him one more time. He knew Alexa was a big fan of Disney.

"You don't know how much I love you for this," she commented but she had no idea that the door was ajar.

"You love me? How much though?" he asked and she gave him another kiss on the lips.

"A lot.. you have no idea.." she told him and his smile never left his face.

"And I love you more, Alexa.. you have brought happiness in my life," he said and she caressed his cheek before she stole a kiss from him.

The door creaked and both turned around and heard something metallic falling on the floor. The WWE Championship was on the floor and someone looked with tears at how the two lovers were hugging each other. Once they looked back up, there eyes were fixated on the man holding a stuff animal. It was going to be a gift for her but he left it fall on the floor as well.

"I'm sorry.. I did not mean to interrupt.." he whispered before running out of there forgetting about the championship. He did not care if he had a torn hamstring. What mattered was running away from that place. He had to do an invasion angle in a matter of minutes but he had left the arena without his stuff.

 _Why?_

The rain continued pouring and he sat by a bench not caring if he was on his wrestling gear and getting soaked in the rain. Tears were running down from his blue eyes and for the first time, he felt helpless.

 _She's happy.. that's what matters, right? I should be happy .._

Alexa and Fergal did not know what to do. She was crying a lot because that guilt was now a hundred times worse than before.

"I'm sorry, Alexa.. this got out of hand.. we did not think about him.. he did not deserve to see this, " he murmured while staring at the blonde.

She bent down to pick up the WWE championship and hugged it. "I broke his heart, Finn... I love you.. I know that but we should have done it the correct way.. we took advantage of the good heart he has," she commented and he just went to hug her even more tight. Alexa couldn't stop crying especially when the creative team was looking for Allen since they wanted him to do an angle on Brock Lesnar but they had to scrap that. Now the ladies had to replace the original idea. Becky and the rest attacked the RAW Women's division instead of Styles interrupting Brock's promo. And in that night, there was no sight of AJ Styles. Becky and Charlotte took his luggage from the locker room.

Alexa wanted to look for him but she was maybe the last person he wanted to see. Allen stayed a few hours in the rain but he waited until someone got out of the arena. When he saw him, he walked straight to him and looked at him with sadness.

"There is always an end to everything.. but there is also a beginning.." he said taking something out of his pocket. "Give this to her.. and make her happy..." he continued with tears on his eyes giving him the little box. He was soaked in the rain not caring if people were looking their way.

"Allen.. I.." he tried to say anything but Allen was walking towards the other way. "Stop... just make her happy," he said this time leaving Fergal so confused and feeling terrible. He took the opportunity to see what was inside the box, and there was the engagement ring.

Despite everything, Allen wanted her to be happy because he loves her. Fergal was left speechless but that night he did not go to Alexa's hotel room. And it stayed that way for a week. Alexa and the rest of the RAW roster were on Smackdown. That night there was a possible invasion angle before Survivor Series. But the only person who showed up that night was Paul Heyman to interrupt AJ Styles' promo. And from there, a match between Allen against Daniel was created.

Alexa was quiet since the rest of the ladies were watching Styles' match. His matches were always great to enjoy but she still felt horrible. Finn has not talked to her for a week and maybe he did that because of what happened.

"Oh lord!" Becky exclaimed as she saw Styles' WWE reign come to an end. Everyone thought he was going to hold the belt until Wrestlemania but apparently he wanted to drop it. The reason was unknown but she was proud of him. The show ended and she could tell that most girls did not talk to her especially Charlotte and Becky. Nia was disappointed with her. She barely talked to her because she admits she messed up terribly.

She saw him pass by and noticed how everyone clapped for his long reign but she could tell he was exhausted. Her tears started to fall from her eyes but she felt a hand on her chin.

"Cheer up...everything will get better in time.. every rose has its thorn," he said and Alexa knew that voice belonged to Allen. She smiled a little and he left not looking back at her.

After Survivor Series, Alexa was trying to get back soon to the ring. She had been out for months due to multiple concussions but she supported the RAW roster everywhere they went. But when Vince told her to come to his office, she had no idea what he will say. At first she thought she was going to get in trouble but that was not it. It was the news she was expecting for weeks—getting cleared to wrestle again. She was excited that when she exited the office she did not look where she was going.

"Sorry..." she apologized and there were those light blue eyes again.

 _Fergal..._

She looked at him and he also did the same. But this time, he was not going to let her go.

"Alexa.. wait.." he finally said but he remembered something that someone told him weeks ago.

 _Make_ _her_ _happy_... _give_ _it_ _to_ _her_...

Fergal grabbed one of Alexa's hand and kissed it before looking at her eyes again. "Please don't go before I tell you this.." he said and she did not know what to say.

"I thought you have left me.. you did not talk to me for weeks.." she commented but he put a finger on her lips.

"Alexa.. we've known each other ever since we were in NXT.. at first we did not talk but once you were drafted to RAW last year... we got closer and I couldn't figure myself without you.. we did everything the wrong way and one person got hurt.. but my love for you is strong," he told her before going down on one knee and taking out a familiar little box out of his pocket.

"Alexis Kaufman, will you marry me?" he asked staring at the blonde who had tears on her eyes. He was waiting for an answer and once she helped him get up, she kissed him on the lips and nodded her head. She left him put the ring on her finger.

"Yes.. I accept to marry you," she responded before kissing him again.

Allen was walking towards Vince's office but he saw the scene and this time he smiled because Alexa was happy. She was smiling and that's what mattered.


End file.
